Appendix:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Walkthrough/Part 11
Citadark Isle You'll see a cool introductory scene with a lot of s are standing in lines with Greevil and his bodyguards, Ardos and Eldes, following him inside the main area of Citadark Isle. Walk up the first stairs and you'll be noticed by a trainer. |} He'll go off to warn everyone about you coming. Oh well. Don't think that means anything; it doesn't. Go down the other set of stairs and meet the by the boat. He'll give you 31. If you go all the way left, there will be an elevator. However, the elevator door won't open. Go back a little bit and head inside the cavern. Inside, you'll see a Healing Machine and a PC. Do what you need to, then head left through the door. Head through the corridor a little bit and you'll soon be led into a battle with a . Okay, so that was an optional battle. Go back past the Healing Machine and PC and go right. You will have to fight a . Go through the door by Chaser Furgy. On the left and up is an item chest with a . Go back and up through the next door to be confronted by Golos. Head through the door Golos was blocking. Go left through the hall. You will be stopped again to battle. Before you even approach the elevator, go back and heal and save. Go back to the elevator and Lovrina will come down and blame you for getting her in trouble by Greevil. She claims that XD001 is now complete. She will then challenge you. |} Go down the elevator. You'll be in the whirlpool room. Keep going right, through the door, and you'll be attacked. Go right a little more. In a room in the southeast is a scientist laying down on a bed. Go up a ways and you'll see a few scientists talking about keeping others off the island by making waves. So that's why it's so hard to get here without the right mode of transportation. Go back and go across the whirlpool platform. At your feet is an item chest containing five s. These will come in handy. Go around the giant whirlpool and go through the door. A Cipher Peon is blocking the elevator. |} Before heading up the elevator, go into the left room and you'll see a . She won't battle you, but there is an item chest with three s. Go into the room to the right of the elevator. You will be in another battle. After you beat him, go into the room and grab the item chest with two s. Now, go back and up the elevator. You'll be at the bottom of the volcano. The moment you get out of the elevator, you get an e-mail from Eagun. } |} And…it's a blank message. And you spelled "down" and "Cipher" wrong, too. Thanks, Eagun. You immediately get another e-mail from him. It's cut off. Once again…thanks, Eagun. Go ahead and push the block down into the lava. Some of the lava will harden and cool as you cut off the lava flow by pushing blocks down. Follow the path down and grab the three s in the item chest. Go down and left. Push the block down. You'll notice the lava didn't harden and cool. Go to where you got the Revives. Go left and push the block down and the lava will cool this time. Go across the cooled area and go all the way east around clockwise until you get to the ramp going up. Push the block down, revealing an opening to the next room. The lava will again cool down. Go back and get the remaining item chest, containing two s. As you are about to enter the room that you revealed, a big Cipher Peon will attack you. |} Go through the room. Go behind the lavafall. Here, you’ll find another Healing Machine. Heal up, then go into the next room, to the elevator, where you will battle another Cipher Peon. Once you beat her, you'll have full access to the PC. Use it if you want, then head up the elevator. You'll get another e-mail from Eagun. Does this P★DA have a Spam folder? Once again…thanks, Eagun. Also, Team Snagem has nothing to do with this. Go left and up. You'll see a trainer blocking an item chest. You can battle her. The box contains two s. They might be useful. Go back a little. There's another trainer to the north. Go through the entrance after you beat the . Inside the next room, grab the . Go through the other exit to the previous room. There will be two more battles. Go a little past them and you'll get an . Go back, past the and the , across the bridge, and you'll have to fight another with two Shadow Pokémon. |} Go up a little more to face one more Cipher Peon in this room. Go past her and pick up the two s right by the entrance to the next room. As you enter, two big Cipher guards will come down and introduce themselves. They will both battle you, one after the other. |} Now, go up the elevator. You've made it out of the volcano! You'll see some moving platforms. Take the right platform and wait for the other platform to meet up with you. Take the adjacent platform down to a hidden room with two s. Go back up and this time, take the left platform. Follow the path down, only to be ambushed by a . Keep going around the spiral pathway. The nearby item chest will hold three . Go back just a little and you will be ambushed. There will be a stretch of ground below the spiral path. Take it into a room where an item chest with the renowned is located. Head into the other entry way and you'll be in the same room, just on an isolated piece of land. The only way across is to wait for more moving platforms to take you up and over to the elevator. Take the elevator up to the next room. Now you'll be in the crane room. You will get yet another e-mail from Eagun. Seriously, Eagun. Quit sending pointless encouragement e-mails that aren't even that encouraging! Take the hook and then the hook. Grab the three s in the nearby chest. Take the hook and go up the elevator. Go right to be attacked by another . Now you'll see glowing blue tiles, which, if you step on one, it will bring you back down to the lower floor. Grab the nearby chest which has three s. Drop down the hole at the top and center. While down here, grab the . Take the hook, the hook, and the hook. Take the elevator up again. Go all the way up. You might have to be a wall-hugger and hug the wall to sneak past the holes to get to the other side. Go down and grab the four s. Drop down the glowing hole on the right. Grab the two s. Take the hook, and go up. Then take the hook and the hook. Go all the way back to where you picked up the Full Heals. Go right and you will be attacked. Be sure to snag both and especially . Take the elevator up. Go left. You will be confronted by Snattle, who is mad at you for embarrassing him on public TV. He will battle you so that Greevil will make him the governor of Orre. After his defeat, he'll go back down the elevator. Remember that elevator at the beginning of Citadark Isle? This is where it leads to. Now it's accessible. But when you first take it down, you have to go through a . After you defeat him, you can go inside the entrance to heal your Pokémon. After you do, head back up the elevator. In front of the big dome, you'll see Ardos, Greevil's bodyguard in blue. He's the one who taught Zook a lesson in Gateon Port at the beginning of the game. He thought at first that you were just some ordinary child. He didn't suspect you would become such a hinderance to Cipher's plans. He wants to see your abilities in full glory. He regrets not crushing you earlier. He decides that he should let Greevil deal with you. He exits, leaving the main base wide open. Inside, be sure to use the Healing Machine. Use the PC if you want to. Walk inside the door. Greevil will note that you defeated Ardos and also all of his other followers. But he claims he cannot let you progress further, as his Shadow Pokémon plan is near completion. He puts up a big glass wall, preventing you from stopping him. So, I guess you should go back outside. Head south. Gorigan will come out of the elevator on the left. Strangely, he's kind of happy to see you, which is really weird. But it means you get a second chance to beat him! Gorigan complains to you that he lost and runs away. Go back and heal. Go back outside and go down the elevator that Gorigan came up from. There's one final blocking your way. He has a Shadow . |} After taking him out, go up the elevator. Go up to Greevil, who gives Eldes the responsibility of taking you out. Greevil leaves, and Eldes walks over to you. Eldes always thought that he would battle you one day, but this wasn't how he had hoped to face you. He says that if he battles you, it will only be unfulfilling and with no meaning. He tells you he's sorry, but that Greevil's orders are absolute and that he cannot refute them. Be sure to snag all four of his Shadow Pokémon, especially . After you beat him, he admits how powerful you are. He tells you that if you want to stop Cipher, you should keep going. But he warns you against Greevil's power. He doubts you can beat him. Eldes puts down the glass wall. Go up in the right hand corner of the control room and grab the from the item chest. Before you go and face Greevil, there are two s you can beat. One is in the chair by the elevator you take up to face Greevil. The other one is in the seat at the other table at the opposite side. Before you fight Greevil, be sure to have one empty space in your party. Be absolutely sure that you have enough s and s, and lots of healing items. When you're finally ready, head up the elevator to face Greevil. Greevil is mad that you destroyed all of his plans, from Professor Krane, to the , and finally to the Cipher Key Lair, as well as the news broadcast by ONBS, which Greevil says didn't help Cipher's cause. But, Greevil says his Shadow Pokémon plan isn't finished yet, and the final act is about to unfold. He then reveals his plan, to create an army of Shadow Pokémon that will work for Greevil alone. Greevil reveals his secret weapon…Shadow Lugia, codename: XD001! |} You may choose to use your Master Ball. If you don't, you'll have a real heck of a time catching this beast. However you decide to catch it, good luck! Greevil will be extremely mad that you snagged his Shadow Lugia. He plans to personally see to your destruction. Prepare yourself for the hardest battle you'll probably face: a team of six Shadow Pokémon! Having Electabuzz out, switch the other Pokémon for Shadow Lugia (you did leave an empty spot in your party for it, I presume). Use 's so it's easier to snag them, and then use Shadow Lugia as a wall. Use lots of healing items because Shadow Half cuts your HP in half as well. After the battle, Greevil will be on his hands and knees, wondering why his plans have failed. Ardos will come in and see Greevil defeated. He tells Greevil to blow up Citadark Isle with you still on it. Greevil is hesitant, because all the Shadow Pokémon data and the subordinates would be lost as well. Ardos says those things can be replaced. He's prepared a helicopter, but Eldes comes in, ashamed at Ardos. Ardos, prideful as ever, disagrees with Eldes. Greevil agrees with Ardos, but Eldes says Cipher is no more. Ardos is stubborn and wants Greevil to destroy Citadark Isle. Eldes reveals that Greevil is his and Ardos' father. Eldes pleads with his father to stop. He sees you as an example of good. Ardos leaves, wanting nothing to do with it. Eldes redeems Greevil and thanks you for ending the nightmare they've been apart of. He wants to battle you in the future, but this time, not as enemies. The storm ceases around Citadark Isle. You arrive back at the Pokémon HQ Lab, where there is a celebration for you. The end! Or, at least, sort of. There are still a few things we can do. Enjoy the credits. Category:Pokémon XD Category:Walkthrough